When playing an electronic musical instrument, such as an electronic guitar, pedals are often used to enable variations in the audio effects generated by the instrument. Each pedal is typically situated in the audio path from the instrument to an amplifier and effects a specific modification of the audio being generated by the instrument, the modification being determined by the construction and setting of the pedal.
A significant drawback of such pedals is that when multiple pedals are used, they must be placed in a specific order and sequentially connected together. The order in which the pedals are placed determines the order in which the audio effects are applied and the order of application of the audio effects significantly affects the audio sounds being output from the amplifier.
The order of the pedals cannot be easily changed while playing the instrument due to the necessity of unplugging and re-plugging audio cables interconnecting the instrument, the pedals and the amplifier. As such, during a live performance, a guitarist cannot readily stop the performance to re-arrange the pedals in order to provide a different audio effect.
It is therefore desirable to provide a player of an electronic guitar or other electronic musical instrument with the ability to easily vary the effects provided by pedals or other audio effect components.